No quiero creer, no quiero ver, la luna se ira
by Legolas3
Summary: Una pequeña historia, Remus confieza toda la amrgura de sentirse engañado, por esos doce años


Notas: una pequeña y cortisima historia, con Remus como protagonista, como siempre los derechos de los personajes son de J. K. Rowling. Espero que la historia les agrade. Y aprovecho el espacio para agradecer los reviews de mi otra historia, Gracias Zian, Noel y yotaku _mar , que bueno que les agrado y espero tener mas tiempo de escribir, los primeros cuatro capitulos ya los tenia elaborados, pero espero terminar pronto el 5. De mientras disfruten esta pequeña historia.  
No quiero creer, no quiero ver, la luna se ira.  
  
Y no pediré la luna, Y no rogare una vez mas, Que no venga el pasado Y me atormente.  
  
Siempre brillante, fulgor plateado; el cielo nunca parece vació de ti, volteo y estas hay como si te burlaras, recordándome una y otra ves lo que soy, un ser de la oscuridad, criatura perseguida y rechazada. Pero una ves no fue así, pues me amaron, aun cuando pareciera una burla cruel, se que me amaron y yo pude amar. Solo una ves mi soledad se esfumo, tantos maravillosos recuerdos; entre mis amigos, los primeros de toda mi vida, encontré lo que no sabia que había perdido, esperanza. Pero ellos ya no están, y la luna se burla, me vuelve a recordar lo solo que me encuentro, mi manada perdida. Jure odiar y matar a quien les hiciera daño, el lobo juro proteger a su manada, de todos. ¿Quién me pide cumplir mi promesa?, ¿quién me iba a decir?, que seria precisamente él, quien destruiría mis sueños, mis amigos, nuestro amor, mi vida.  
  
¿Cómo del amor surgió esta traición?, y las preguntas son lo único que tengo, mas el consuelo de las respuestas no me pertenece. Mil preguntas tengo y todas me regresan a la misma, ¿por qué no le importo nuestro amor?. ¿El me vio tan necesitado de amor, tan mendigo de ese sentimiento, que se burlo?, ¿creyó que hacia una buena broma más?, que me tendió un engaño en el que perdí el corazón.  
  
No, mil veces mas grita mi corazón, no, eso no es cierto, el te amo con toda su alma, el te entrego tanto como tu le entregaste a él; si eso es lo que gritas corazón, pero mi mente, mi maldita razón, me repite aquello que es verdad, aquello que dolorosamente es cierto; te traiciono, se burlo de ti, se rió una y otra ves de que tu un tonto confiado con inocencia le entregaras tu ser; te utilizo o es que acaso, ¿no te uso, como una excusa?, si lo nombraron guardián secreto fue por que él, les pidió que no confiaran en ti; se que mi mente no miente, esa es la verdad de todos, debe ser mi verdad; aun cuando mi corazón se aferré a otro sentimiento, no a una verdad escrita en un papel, no a una sentencia del ministerio, no a todo lo que otros afirmen; mi corazón tan terco se sigue aferrando a ti, a esos ojos que jamás le mentirían, a esa alma que era una junto a la mía, a ese amor que nadie jama me dio. " Sirius Black, es culpable", el Sirius de mi corazón no . Y si la luna sigue brillando, cuanto odie con los años ver que se acercara, luna llena mi brillante maldición, cuantos años después la añore, cuando creaba un vinculo con mis amigos, cuanto después la adore por ese lazo que tejió entorno a Sirius y a mi. Y después y ahora cuanto la maldigo por no poder romper ese lazo, por que ate mi vida para siempre al equivocado y así será hasta que muera. No se si la luna brille sobre Azkaban, no se si el pueda verla, no se si el vive aun; tal ves no, tal ves ya encontró la paz, una que yo no conoceré. Pero, ¿por qué se empeña mi corazón en creer?, ¿ por qué es una esperanza?, si secretamente deseo que el viva, que contemple la luna, que me recuerde, que venga un día a mi puerta, que se lance a mis brazos y me diga que es inocente, que solo es una mala jugada, que es un error. Pero eso es tan imposible, como pedir que James y Lily vivieran y que Harry no fuera huérfano; que Peter viviera y que, Sirius, nuestro amor no se hubiera roto. Ahora las lagrimas se unen a las estrellas, y la vista aun no se me ha nublado, contemplo brillante esa estrella, aquella que lleva tu nombre, aquella que me recuerda a ti, brilla con un débil resplandor, a veces siento que palpita a la par de tu corazón, y es solo que a veces no puedo evitar recordar, tu sonrisa a la par de ella. Odio el cielo, odio tu estrella, odio mi maldición, odio mi vida; pero no se si al morir me reuniría contigo, me detengo, siempre pensando lo que me dirás, si los dos nos encontramos te burlaras, tal ves el lugar al que los hombres lobos van, no es el mismo de los magos, tal ves nunca volveremos a vernos, y eso me detiene, una y otra ves, eso prolonga mis días.  
Y no pediré la luna, Y ya no ruego, El pasado lo arrastro El presente es una agonía. Por el futuro solo puedo llorar 


End file.
